Hajnal
by czenema
Summary: Drarry, Roxfort nyolcadév. Időben nagyjából egy évet ölel fel, hangulatképekben zajlik a cselekmény. és jelen idő (mert még ilyet nem írtam) Szülinapi ajándék a fantasztikus barátnőmnek, Hajninak (angelina87), aki az én egyik leglelkesebb rajongóm és olvasó menedzserem :D Bétázást köszönöm Kyrapernek, előolvasást és véleményezést pedig Nektek, Lányok !


Hajnalodik. A kastély egyes részei még lángolnak, itt-ott felhangzik a sérültek jajgatása, halálfalók holtestei feküdnek szerteszét. De hallod a nagyteremből kiszűrődő örömkiáltásokat, ujjongást is.

Egyedül akarsz lenni, még korai az ünneplés felzaklatott lelkednek. Nyilván ugyanezt érezhette a másik is, aki a kastélyból kiosonva, szülei szólongatásával nem törődve gyorsan nekiindult a lépcsősornak.

Követed, később azt mondod majd, hogy megszokásból. Szíved mélyén tudod, hogy kíváncsiságból is, és mert akadhatnak bosszúállásra képes halálfalók még a birtokon. Oly értelmetlen lenne már a halála. A szőke üstök hol felvillan, hol eltűnik előtted. Aztán megáll a sír előtt.

Az egykor büszke alak meggörnyed, múltja valamennyi tette árnyékként borul rá. Most nem akarsz úgy járni, mint két éve, a mosdóban, önként veszed le a köpenyed. A másik szótlanul letörli könnycseppjeit, és félve néz rád.

Közelebb lépsz, tenyereden tartva a megszerzett varázspálcáját. Az ezüstkék szemek elkerekednek a csodálkozástól, aztán az orra alatt morogva egy gyanúsan köszönöm hangzású szót, a szőke gyorsan elveszi a felkínált kincset. Még mielőtt visszakaphatná kezét, megadod neki, amire egykor vágyott, és megszorítod azt. Tettednek jutalma egy szinte leheletnyi sóhaj.

Látod, hogy a másik várja a mondanivalódat, de csak bólintasz felé, és visszaindulsz a kastélyba. Ahogy távolodsz, a szőke utánad kiált, hangja kifulladt:  
- Potter, várj!

Megrázod a fejed. Még korai lenne. De aztán megkönyörülsz az esdeklően utánad bámulón:  
- Találkozunk. Szeptember elsején.

A szőke megkönnyebbül, és rád mosolyog. Visszamosolyogsz rá, búcsút intesz és visszasétálsz a kastélyba, a barátaihoz.

Régi fényében világít a nagyterem, az emelvényen a tanárok példamutatóan nevetgélnek. Hiába, akik itt maradtak azon az estén, látják a halált felbukkanni minden sarokban.

Átellenben egyetlen asztalnál foghíjas a padsor, és nem a pusztulás vitte el a mardekáros tanulók jó részét. Tudod jól, hogy McGalagony professzor asszony szinte rimánkodott egyes arisztokratáknak, de mégsem engedték vissza gyermekeiket az iskolába.

A szőke maga elé mered, még a beosztási ceremóniára sem emeli fel a fejét. A háza az egyetlen, ahol nem éljenezik meg az új tanulókat, ahová a kis elsőévesek rettegve ülnek le.

- Gyerünk, adj még neki egyet! Ezt tudod, miért kaptad, te görény? Mert gyáva vagy!  
- Eresszétek el! – lépsz elő a folyosó kanyarulatából.

Két hollóhátas mered rád zihálva, még kettő a látványodra a falhoz lapul. Malfoy hangtalanul bámul rád, szájából vér csordul.  
Még közelebb lépsz hozzájuk, már a pálcád is a kezedben van:  
- Azt mondtam, tűnés!

Lehajolsz a zilált külsejű szőkéhez, egyetlen pálcamozdulattal megszünteted a vérzést. A sápadt mardekáros körül könyvek hevernek a földön.  
- Könyvtárba indultál? – kérdezed. – Elkísérlek.

Megint az a nézés, az elkerekedett szemek, csodálkozó tekintet. Mikor ösztönösen feléje nyújtod a kezed, hallod, ahogy elakad a lélegzete. Felhúzod a földről, némán elkezded összeszedni a könyveit.

Szó nélkül sétáltok be a könyvtárba, szokatlan párosotokra tucatnyi tanuló mered szájtátva minden irányból.  
- Jó tanulást, Malfoy.  
A szőke szokás szerint csak suttogja a köszönömöt, te meg már bánod, hogy randid van este.

- Ha igazán szeretsz, elmeséled!  
- Ginny, ez nem rólunk szól, értsd már meg! Nem fogom kifecsegni mások titkait, pláne nem holtakét.  
- Hermione és Ron miért tudhat mindent? Én leszek a feleséged, jogom van a teljes igazsághoz.  
- Mert Dumbledore őket választotta társaimul, és még nem vagy az, tehát semmire sincs jogod. Szép kis házasságunk lesz, ha éjjel-nappal kínozni fogsz!  
- Ha elmesélnéd, nem kínoználak.  
- Ha elmesélném, elárulnám azokat az embereket, akik nélkül nem tudtam volna legyőzni Voldemortot!

Kifulladva meredsz a nőre, aki állítólag szeret, és akit állítólag szeretsz. De csak egy idegent látsz, aki nem képes elfogadni, hogy az életed lezárult része nem csak a tiéd. Képtelen lennél megosztani vele Dumbledore múltját, Piton szerelmét anyád iránt. Már, amit hallott a csata alatt, attól is meglódult a fantáziája. Már nem is csodálkoznál, ha elhinné a pletykát, valójában Piton volt az apád.

- Nos, ha te így, akkor én meg úgy.  
- Ezt hogy érted?  
- Ha nem vagy képes mindent, de tényleg mindent részletesen elmesélni nekem, akkor azt hiszem, jobban teszem, ha valaki mást keresek, aki képes bennem megbízni.  
- Ginny, ez nem olyan egyszerű.  
- De igen, Harry. Vagy mesélsz, vagy szakítunk.

Most végképp leblokkol az agyad. Aztán hallod, ahogy a léptei elhalkulnak a folyosón. Kábán elindulsz valahová, és majdnem feldöntöd az egyik páncél mögött rejtőzködő Malfoyt. Nem kérdezed, hogy hallgatózott-e, mert bizonyára igen. Csak bámulsz rá, mire dacosan felemeli a fejét.

Belemehetnél egy szócsatába, vagy szét is verhetnéd a képét, amiért leskelődött, de csak nézel rá. Belül a szíved helyén üresség kong, fejedben zúgnak még Ginny mondatai.  
Végül Hermione kiáltására térsz magadhoz, a szőke meg eltűnik, mintha föld nyelte volna el.

Másnap aztán szótlanul bolyongsz fel-le a kastélyban. Ha Hermione és Ron nem lenne, órára se mennél be, az biztos. Reggel még attól féltél, hogy kérdeznek valamit, de aztán ebéd után meglátod, ahogy Ginny hozzájuk hajol a klubszobában. Ron átöleli húga hátát, Hermione is csóválja a fejét, te meg úgy érzed, elárultak.

Szó nélkül kisétálsz, kezedben a táskád. A könyvtár leghátsó zugában lévő kis asztalhoz igyekszel, de az már foglalt. Persze a szőke ül ott, ki más lenne.

Mégsem vagy hajlandó máshová menni, egyetlen hang nélkül leteszed a holmidat a mardekárossal átellenben. Megint visszafojtja a lélegzetét, de ő sem szól semmit.

Az estét tanulással töltöd, vagy legalábbis valamiféle házi dolgozatot sikerül összekaparnod Flitwicknek. Örülsz a csendnek és annak az aromának, ami körbeveszi a szőkét. Valami kellemes emléket idéz fel, valami elfeledett örömöt.

Amikor végzel, köszönsz neki, a viszonzás minden reménye nélkül. Magad is meglepődsz, amikor ő is jó éjszakát kíván neked. Talán ezért ülsz mellé másnap is. Aztán már nem keresel magyarázatot csak élvezed a csendet, az illatát.

Egy hónapja szakítottál a barátnőddel, amikor egy reggel arra a látványra érkezel a nagyterembe, hogy negédesen eteti Deant. Mielőtt elönt a pulykaméreg, és kitör a visszafojtott dühöd, egy vékony test suhan el melletted.

- Potter, ne állj az ajtóba, más szeretne reggelizni is – szól vissza a jól ismert hang.  
Bámulsz a karcsú szőke alak után, elhaladtában megüti orrodat az édeskés parfümének illata. Újra a házad asztalához fordulsz, Ginny jelentőségteljesen téged néz, miközben átkarolja Deant, és újabb adag rántottát tesz a szájába.

Elfordítod a fejed, aztán gonosz ötlet villan az agyadba. Szó nélkül Malfoyjal szembe telepedsz a Mardekár asztalához, nem törődve a szinte azonnal felhangzó csodálkozó hangokkal.  
- Reggeli? Remek ötlet! Jó étvágyat, Malfoy.  
- Mi?  
- Ó, jó reggelt, Harry, micsoda kellemes meglepetés. Ugye nem baj, ha ma én is ide telepszem enni? – Lumpsluck professzor lelkendező hangja mindenki mást felülharsog a teremben. - Szinte már el is felejtettem, hogy milyen érzés diáknak lenni, pedig egy tanár legyen empatikus mindenekfelett. Nos, nézzük csak, mi a kínálat? Zambini, adja oda a mézet és a narancs lekvárt, ha kérhetem. És még egy kis kalácsot is… Tudja mit, adja oda az egész kosárral. Halljuk, ifjú Potter, hogy s mint telnek napjai? Tényleg igaz, hogy auror lesz magából?

Próbálod elfojtani a vigyorgásodat, de gratulálsz magadnak az ötletedhez. Ginny felpattan a reggelije mellől, Dean szalad utána. Csak miután becsapódik az ajtó utánuk, válaszolsz a melletted ülő pojácának.

- Hát ez nagyszerű volt, igaz Malfoy? Ebédre is várhatjuk, Harry?  
A tanár számítóan néz rád, a teremben mindenki a válaszodat várja. Újra ránézel az ajtóra, majd próbálod kideríteni, hogy mi járhat a veled szemben ülő szőke fejében. Keresed a tekintetét, de elfordítja, bár gyanúd szerint ő is kíváncsi a válaszodra.  
- Hát persze, professzor úr, de hozom a barátaimat is.

- Neked elment az eszed!  
- Nem, Ron, csak felnőttem.  
- Én akkor sem ülök le mellé.  
- Ebédnél is ott ültél, ha emlékszel, tehát a könyvtárban sem lesz semmi bajod.  
- De ő Malfoy, Hermione!  
- Képzeld, tudom. De már hónapok óta járunk újra az iskolába és semmi rosszat nem tett ellenünk.  
- Másnak sem.  
- Újra követed, Harry?  
- Nem, néha. Na, jó, talán, de mégis mit vársz tőlem? Ültem volna szemben a húgoddal esténként? Vagy mellétek harmadiknak? Ide jár, tanulni.

Elvörösödsz, magyarázkodsz, jól tudod. Hermione elgondolkodva néz rád, Ron végre elhallgat. Odalépsz a szőke asztalához, és szó nélkül lepakolsz.

Hallod, ahogy a lélegzete újra elakad, de tudod, hogy ezúttal a barátaidnak szól csodálkozása. Előveszel pár pergament és megkérdezed Hermionét, hogy milyen sorrendben haladjatok a tanulással. Barátnőd is leül, maga mellé rángatva Ront, és közben folyamatosan magyaráz. Malfoy végre fellélegzik melletted, és újra körmölni kezd.

Mikor végeztek, mind köszöntök neki. Ron álla leesik, amikor az addig néma szőke viszonozza az üdvözlést. Te meg vigyorogsz, nem is tudod min.

- Néha szólhatnál is hozzám, a változatosság kedvéért.  
- Ha fecsegni vágysz, keress másik asztalt, Potter.  
- Nem keresek, ez a tökéletes asztal.

A fene. Ez most hülyén hangzott, bár komolyan gondolod. Az utóbbi két hónapban minden estét a könyvtárban töltötted, vele. Az ebéd után Ronék többet nem ültek le hozzátok tanulni, de nem piszkáltak, amiért te más társaságát keresed.

Még hetekig csak az üdvözlés volt az egyetlen párbeszéd köztetek, de aztán vettél egy nagy levegőt, és feltettél neki valami bugyuta kérdést a bájital házival kapcsolatban. Előbb csak rád meredt, aztán fejcsóválva elkezdett magyarázni. A modora a régi sértő volt, de aztán ahogy rád nézett monológja végén, tudtad, hogy direkt piszkálódott. Amikor csak megköszönted a segítségét, újra a fejét csóválta. Majd elfordult, de megláttad szája szélén a mosolyát. Öt perc múlva derült ki, hogy átmentél a próbáján, mert ő is kérdezett valamit az átváltozástanhoz.

Azóta beszélgettek, bár ritkán. Most meg sikeresen lejárattad magad, de nem tehetsz róla. Egyre gyakrabban szólnál hozzá többet, csak nem mered tovább feszíteni a húrt.

- Hideg van.  
- November van, Potter, ha még nem tűnt volna fel.  
- Nem mondod?

Ginny és Dean randizni voltak délelőtt, volt barátnőd lelkesen mutogatja kapott ajándékait a klubhelyiségetekben. Te meg kviddicsezni voltál, egész jó hétvégéd volt eddig a pontig. De amikor meglátod az egykori kedvesed dicsekvő arcát, még az életkedved is elmegy, visszafordulsz az ajtóból. Az öltözőben maradt minden cuccod, de ott meg nyilván Dean tart beszámolót, azt is kihagynád lehetőség szerint.

A szokott menedékedhez sétálsz, a könyvtári asztalhoz. Malfoy megint ott ül, észlelésed szerint itt éli az életét. Agyonizzadt pólód hamar ráfagy a bőrödre, a könyvtárban sosincs túl meleg. Mikor vacogni kezdene a fogad, a szőke átnyújtja a mellette lévő székről a zakóját.  
- Vedd fel ezt!

Most rajtad a sor, hogy némán bámulj, majd köszönömöt suttogva belebújsz az aromás illatú felsőbe. Kicsit hosszabb az ujja, de visszahajtod, közben meg élvezed a bársonyosan puha anyagot, az édeskés illatfelhőt. Fáradt vagy, szótlanul bámulod a körmölő szőkét. Elnyom az álom.

Arra ébredsz, hogy a szőke bökdösi a kezed. Félálomba feltápászkodsz, rögvest elesnél, ha két erős kar nem ragadna meg. Átengeded neki az irányítást, testedet valami álomkór szállta meg. Szinte felcipel a lépcsőn a klubhelyiségedig, ott szerencsére átvesznek barátaid. Ron mormog valamit, miközben ágyba dug, te viszont csak továbbra is aludni akarsz.

Reggel azt sem tudod, hogy hol vagy és miért érzed Malfoy parfüm illatát. A zakója csálén áll rajtad, de nem veszed le, inkább mélyet szippantasz a levegőből, élvezed az édes aromát. Hogy mennyire, arról a reggeli erekciód tudna mesélni.

Álmodban újraéled a horrort, hallod a kiabálást, érzed a derekadat átölelő kart. Követed Ront, aki szerencsésen kirepül a küszöbön túlra. Hirtelen bezáródik az ajtó előtettek, Malfoy felsikolt mögötted, és még jobban beléd kapaszkodik. Megfordítod a seprűt, visszafelé cikázol a tűznyelvek között, szívedet egyre jobban elszorítja a pánik. A szőke mond valamit, hátrafordítod a fejed, és nekirohansz a falnak.

Zihálva kelsz fel, még jó, hogy lenémítod az ágyadat esténként, elalvás előtt.

Kibotorkálsz a mosdóba, megmosod a fejed. Csak hajnali két óra van, de érzed, hogy képtelen lennél visszaaludni. Talán megszokásból, de rátekintesz az ágyad mellett elterülő térképre. Malfoy nincs az ágyában.

Egyetlen pillanat alatt felrántod a cipődet, magadra kanyarintod a köpenyed. Fogalmad sincs, hogy merre indulhatott a másik, de a szokott szerencséd megsegít. Meglátod a szőke haját világítani a decemberi éjben, ahogy a sír felé lépdel.

A háttérben állsz, míg leül a márvány sírkőre. Nem tudod eldönteni, hogy melyik lenne jobb, menni vagy maradni. A szőke dönt helyetted:  
- Potter! – És rád néz, bár nem láthat.

Szótlanul sétálsz mellé, útközben lehúzod fejedről a köpenyed. Mellé ülsz, majd megérzed, hogy mennyire fázik. Közelebb húzódsz hozzá és beborítod őt is a köpenyeddel. Egyetlen legyintésedre felmelegszik körülöttetek a levegő, és te hálát adsz a mágiáért. Összeér a karotok, combotok; lassan alább hagy a vacogása.

Talán egy órát ülhettek ott, némán, mire a melegítőbűbáj hatása elmúlik, és lassan szállingózni kezd a hó. Felállsz, megint nyújtod a kezed, hogy felsegítsd. Elpirul, de elfogadja a kezed. Ezúttal ő szorítja meg, aztán befut a kastélyba.

Az, hogy nem érted, miért fut el, az egy dolog. A késztetés, hogy utána menj, és újra megfogd a kezét, érezd testének melegét, az már probléma.

- Tessék, a zakód.  
- Tartsd meg, nyugodtan.  
Rábámulsz, nem akarod neki elmondani, hogy azért adnád vissza, mert már elvesztette az illatát.

- Ez egy drága felső, nem fogadhatom el.  
- Persze, mit szólna a világ, ha tudnák, tőlem kaptad? Ha lehet, ne is szólj hozzám, még a végén az is kompromittáló lesz!  
Sarkon fordul, hogy kiviharozzon a kastély előtt álló kocsikhoz, de most az egyszer pechje van, te vagy a jobb fogó. Elkapod a csuklóját és visszahúzod magad felé.  
- Draco.

Megint kerek szemekkel bámul rád, te meg rájössz, hogy a keresztnevén szólítottad. Ahogy magadban hívod, már ki tudja mióta.  
- Megtartom, ha azt szeretnéd. Ha nem lesz gond, ha nem fogja édesanyád hiányolni.  
Kihúzza a kezét a szorításodból, majd így felel:  
- Nem lesz, nem tartja számon a ruháimat. Tedd el, jól áll.

Erre a mondatra most te bámulsz, érzed, hogy elpirultál. Bizonyára a szőke arca is vöröslik, de elfordul, hogy ne lásd a zavarát. Ekkor szerencsére a barátaid mellétek érnek, és hangosan újrakezdik a sopánkodást, amiért egyedül töltöd a Roxfortban a karácsonyt.

Mielőtt a szőke elvonulhatna, utána szólsz:  
- Boldog Karácsonyt, Draco! Üdvözlöm az édesanyádat.  
- Neked is, Harry! Átadom.  
Ron sipákolását és Hermione reakcióját nem hallod meg, mert éppen fülig vigyorogva bámulsz Malfoy után. Aki, habár ezt nem gondoltad volna, mosolyogva visszanéz rád az induló szekérről.

- Valakit el kell hívnod, Harry!  
- Eszembe sincs, Ron! Nem érdekel senki.  
- Harry, ne csináld ezt. Tudom, hogy nem álltam melléd, amikor Ginnyvel szakítottatok, de most a javadat akarom.  
- Elhiszem, csak ne így, ha lehet. Ne szervezzetek nekem vak randit Hermionéval a hátam mögött. Dracóval megyek le Roxmortsba, azt beszéltük meg. És, ha most megbocsátasz, megyek zuhanyozni.  
- De Harry, ha együtt mentek le, mindenki azt fogja hinni, hogy…

Tudod, hogy mit fog mindenki hinni. Tudod, hogy mit pletykálnak rólatok. Tudod, és nem érdekel. A kezdeti ötlet, hogy szinte paravánként használod Malfoyt, mert ha vele vagy senki nem mer a közeledbe merészkedni, átalakult egy valós dologgá. Még nem tudod, hogy barátság-e, vagy valami több.

Amióta visszajött a karácsonyi szünetből, azóta még csendesebb a szőke. Néha ki kell belőle passzírozni a szavakat, de te kitartó vagy, mert szereted a száraz humorát. Lassanként azt kéne számba venned, hogy mit nem szeretsz rajta, mert a napi közelsége észvesztő hatással van rád. Amíg egyedül voltál, addig ráeszméltél, hogy mennyire hozzászoktál a társaságához, hogy a csend, a megfelelő ember mellett micsoda kincs tud lenni.

Gyorsan felöltözöl, az ő fekete zakójába, fekete ingbe, farmerba. Reméled, hogy nem késel el, de feleslegesen aggódsz, mert te érsz le a kapuhoz elsőként. Aztán egy oszlop takarásában meglátod, hogy ott várt már rád, és a tudattól kiszárad a szád. Intesz neki, mire előlép és hozzád sétál.

Draco mindig elegáns, de most te ezerszer csinosabbnak látod, mint bármikor azelőtt. Az egyszerű, nyilván vagyonokba kerülő mélyzöld palást alól kivillan a fekete zakó, sötétzöld ing, amihez fekete nadrágot visel. Kutatva néz a szemedbe, és most jössz rá, hogy Ron feltételezése helyes, tényleg randitok van.

- Nem repültem azóta.  
- Mióta?  
- Jaj, Potter, ne légy hülye. A tűz óta.  
- Tényleg? És szeretnél?  
- Nem tudom.

Eltelt egy hónap Bálint-nap óta, és kitört a tavasz. Újra a sírnál ültök. Szerinted morbid hely, de Draco szereti, ezért hajlandó vagy te is itt tanulni. Vagy úgy csinálni, mintha tanulnál, mert a randi óta, ha együtt vagytok, folyton őt bámulod. Ha meg külön, akkor rá gondolsz, szóval az sem jobb.

- Repülhetnél velem! Úgy értem, mögém ülnél, mint akkor. Vigyáznék rád.  
Legszívesebben a föld alá süllyednél, mert ilyen nyálas mondatot még sose mondtál senkinek, de a szándékod tiszta. Vagy majdnem, mert a farkad már az elképzelésre is megmozdul.

- Holnap?  
- Holnap.

Repülsz, mögötted ő ül. Átölel, megszorítja a derekadat, és te legszívesebben hangosan kiabálnál az örömtől. Véred száguldozik ereidben, mikor megérzed a tarkódon egy száj érintését. Aztán oldalra fordítod a fejed, és már az arcodat csókolja, fél pillanat múlva a szádat veszi birtokba. A csattanás előre látható volt, de nem érdekel, mert vaktában tapogatózol az illata nyomában. Megszorítod a kezét, fölé kerekedsz, és megérzed a világ legcsodálatosabb érzését, hogy akar valaki, téged, eszeveszetten. Felkiáltasz a kéjtől, ujjaidat ragacs borítja be.  
Álmodtál, vele, megint.

- Harry, beszélhetünk?  
- Persze, Mio, mondd csak.  
- Malfoy.  
- Mi van vele?  
- Ezt én is kérdezhetném.  
Színlelhetnéd, hogy nem érted, mire céloz, de minek. Különben is, te sem tudod.  
- Nem tudom, Mio, tényleg nem.  
- Nincs sok időd hátra.  
- Hát az tényleg nincs.

Szinte elkeseredsz, ha belegondolsz, hogy még két hónap és vége a nyolcadik évednek, vége a barátságotoknak.  
- Mi lenne, ha elé állnál az igazsággal?  
- Persze, milyen jól hangzana: „Hé, Draco, tudod, khm, te vagy a vágyaim netovábbja, tőled lesznek nedves álmaim minden éjszaka. Mi lenne, ha te meg én, tudod?"  
- Nem tudom, de ha kifejted, még előfordulhat, hogy igent mondok – hallod a hátad mögül a szőke hangját.

Némán tátongsz, mint egy hal a látványra, hogy a legjobb barátod az előző este elkért láthatatlanná tévő köpenyedet lehúzza önmagáról és Dracóról.

- Esetleg csak megcsókolhatnád, lehet, hogy az is elég lenne a meggyőzésére – javasolja a másik oldaladról Hermione. Aztán a barátaid rád kacsintanak, és kettesben hagynak vele.

- Úgy látom, jobb, ha én veszem kézbe az irányítást, mert rád várhat az ember – hajol közelebb a szőke.

Beleveszel a csókba, de közben legalább háromszor megcsíped magad. Mikor rájössz, hogy tényleg nem álmodsz, hanem a valódi Draco Malfoyt tartod a karjaid között, akkor elkezded őt húzni a közeli üvegház felé. Nem érdekel már, hogy nem úgy van, ahogy az álmodban, és nem te kerekedsz felül. Csak az érzés számít, az élmény számít, Draco számít.


End file.
